Amber O'Connell
Biography Amber O'Connell (born June 25, 2024 in Sydney, Australia) is one of the adoptive daughters of Gemma and Darren O'Connell and the fraternal decaplet sister of Peter-Gabriel, Kate, Bruno, Ben, Steven, Anthony, Hayley, Kylie and Cody. Appearance She has green eyes, blonde hair and pale skin. She wears a pink shirt, blue jeans and blue converse sneakers. she wears a blue loom bracelet, white hoop earrings and a black necklace. She has a beauty mark on her left eye. Personality She is shown to be very violent to her sisters. She is also a nerd who is a fan of everything Tim Burton. Birthday Parties *1st birthday- Sesame Street-themed birthday party *2nd birthday- -themed birthday party *3th birthday- -themed birthday party *4th birthday- -themed birthday party *5th birthday- Tokyo Mew Mew-themed birthday party *6th birthday- Glitter-themed birthday party *7th birthday- LoliRock-themed birthday party *8th birthday- Beetlejuice-themed birthday party *9th birthday- Tim Burton-themed birthday party *10th birthday- Sailor Moon-themed birthday party *11th birthday- Star vs. the Forces of Evil-themed birthday party *12th birthday- the Powerpuff Girls-themed birthday party *13th birthday- Totally Spies-themed birthday party *14th birthday- iCarly-themed birthday party *15th birthday- Zoey 101-themed birthday party *16th birthday- 6teen-themed birthday party *17th birthday- -themed birthday party Family Tree *Father: Darren O'Connell (1989-) *Mother: Gemma O'Connell (née: Kavanagh) (1997-) *Brothers: Ben O'Connell (2024-), Steven O'Connell (2024-), Anthony O'Connell (2024-), Cody O'Connell (2024-), Peter-Gabriel O'Connell (2024-), Bruno O'Connell (2024-) *Sisters: Hayley O'Connell (2024-), Kylie O'Connell (2024-), Kate O'Connell (2024-) *Aunts: Mimi Law-Kavanagh (1996-), Veronica John-Kavanagh (2001-), Vivica Rice-O'Connell (2000-) *Uncles: Frank Kavanagh (1998-), Hoyt Kavanagh (1999-), Lou O'Connell (1990-), Ellis O'Connell (1991-) *Cousins: Mickey Kavanagh (2030-) *Grandmothers: Yvonne O'Connell (née: Swift) ( -), Susan Kavanagh (née: Buckley) (1963-) *Grandfathers: Jim O'Connell ( -), Stephen Kavanagh (1961-) Relationships Darren: Gemma: Ben: Steven: Anthony: Cody: Peter-Gabriel: Bruno: Bruno: Hayleigh: Kate: Kylie: Trivia *Her full name is Amber Poppy O'Connell *For Halloween 2035, she is dressed as a pink fairy princess complete with purple and pink nail polish, rainbow lip gloss and rainbow eye shadow *She receives coal for Christmas 2035 *Her favorite video game is Super Smash Bros. *Her favorite movies are The Nightmare Before Christmas, Casper (1995), Corpse Bride, Beetlejuice and many other fantasy/comedy movies *Her favorite TV shows are Dead Gorgeous, Phineas and Ferb and Regular Show *Her favorite number is 13 *Her favorite color is pink *Her favorite toy is her green Nerds plush character *Her favorite electronic is her iPod *Her favorite activities are hanging out with friends, listening to her iPod and dancing to music *She currently attends Grosvenor Grammar School *She loves the Tim Burton, fantasy, comedy and family movies *She is allergic to strawberries Future Category:Children Category:Females Category:Pre-teens Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:Girls Category:Decaplets Category:Decaplet Siblings Category:Fraternal Decaplets Category:Fraternal Decaplet Siblings Category:People from Australia Category:People adopted from Australia Category:People adopted from Oceania Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Australia Category:Children adopted from Australia Category:Children adopted from Oceania Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from Australia Category:Girls adopted from Australia Category:Girls adopted from Oceania Category:People born in 2024 Category:People born in June Category:Children born in Sydney, Australia Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:People from UK Category:People from Northern Ireland Category:Children from UK Category:Children from Northern Ireland Category:Girls from UK Category:Girls from Northern Ireland